Yoshito Chujo
|image =Chujo, Yoshito.png |name = Yoshito Chujo |species = Human |nationality = Japanese |occupation = Mechanic |relationships = Shinichi Chujo Unnamed Sister Syun Chujo |firstappearance = Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. |played = Noboru Kaneko }} Yoshito Chujo is a pilot and the main protagonist in the 2003 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. History ''Millennium Series'' ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' Yoshito Chûjô was a young man who lived in the town of Karuizawa in the Kitasaku District of Nagano Prefecture. He was a member of the Japanese Xenomorph Self-Defense Force (JXSDF) and worked as part of the ground crew for the Mecha-G Project. Yoshi had a deep love for aircraft of any kind, particularly those of Japanese design. In 2003, Yoshi was taking some vacation time at his uncle's house when he was shocked by the unexpected appearance of two miniature fairies - the Shobijin. The Shobijin were there to beseech Yoshito's uncle to convince the Japanese government to cease using the Kiryu defense cyborg as it's structure was built from the bones of the original Godzilla. They believed that the spirits of the dead were not to be touched by human hands and that this represented an effrontery to the Shobijin's guardian, Mothra. Yoshi exclaimed that without MechaGodzilla, Japan would be defenseless. The Shobijin assured Yoshito and his uncle that if MechaGodzilla were dismantled, then Mothra would serve as Japan's guardian in its place. After his Uncle tried to talk to to the head of the JXSDF, he was called in for questioning on Mothra. He was asked if they really saw her, but his answer was kept secret. He later objected to the premature use of Kiryu, because the tests were not finished. After Godzilla had surfaced and battled with Mothra, Kiryu was sent out to fight. Yoshito was sent to find his Uncle and Nephew in the city, taking the commander's car. After he returned them to safety, Kiryu was severely damaged in battle. Yoshito volunteered to go and fix him, despite his family's objections. While making his way to Kiryu, the tunnel he was in collapsed, but with the help of the Shobijin, he was freed. He entered Kiryu and began repairing the control device, only for Kiryu to be blasted by Godzilla while he was down. He repaired Kiryu and attempted to escape, only to find out that the beam had melted the hatch shut. He lied to the control, telling them that he had gotten out so the fight could continue. After being inside Kiryu for a time, he realized Kiryu was truly a being with a soul, and that it wanted to return to sleep. After Kiryu flew Godzilla out of Tokyo, he revealed that he was still inside, promting an AC-3 White Heron to go after Kiryu. The Heron blasted the door open, and Kiryu rotated to allow Yoshito to fall out. Kiryu gave his farewell to Yoshito as he fell out, and was caught by the ejecting pilot of the Heron. They both landed in the ocean on a raft, and watched Kiryu and Godzilla sank into the sea. Gallery Y. Chujo.JPG Poll Do you like Yoshito Chujo? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Category:Millennium series Category:Millennium series - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Military